


What Happens at The Last Resort Stays at The Last Resort

by hobgoblucien (goblucien)



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spectrophilia, currently rewriting!!!, no plot here just the reader wanting to bang ghosts, tags will be updated when more chapters are made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblucien/pseuds/hobgoblucien
Summary: You visit the Last Resort in hope of getting some ghost sex.
Relationships: Everyone/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	What Happens at The Last Resort Stays at The Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

So, this is the place. The people you see range from hopeful tourists to media crews. Hell, you think you even see some famous skeptics in the crowd. You were waiting along with them for the grand opening of the rumored haunted hotel ‘The Last Resort.’ What a fitting name.

Anyways, you’re not here to have a decent rest or admire the architecture. You’ve come here for one reason: to fuck ghosts. It’s something you’ve fantasized about for a looong time. If the rumors here are true, you’re gonna have the time of your life. Do ghosts even have junk? Is ectoplasm a scientific term for ghost cu—

You are snapped out of your thoughts by the sound of the front doors opening. The murmur of the crowd increased to a clamor as they hurry inside the hotel, the cameramen scrambling to the front to try to get a good view. As the rest of the visitors stream in, you merge into the herd and head on in.

You step into the lobby and your eyes immediately dart to a grand staircase that splits into two around the check-in desk. A tall lady in a beehive hairdo and sunglasses was standing to the right of the check-in desk, reporters bombarding her with questions. The fancy clothes she had on led you to assume that she was the owner of the establishment. She cleared her throat, successfully getting the crowd to quiet down.

“Welcome, everyone! My name is Hellen Gravely, and I am the owner of this hotel.” Called it. “I’m sure you must be dying to know about this place, correct?” she spoke in a sultry manner. 

One of the reporters got straight to the point, blurting out, “Ms. Gravely, is this hotel haunted?” 

The sudden question brought out a chuckle from the elegant lady. “Oh, it’s not just haunted. Our hotel is open to anyone who is willing to book a room, and that’s not limited to humans. In fact, we have hired many ghosts to work in this establishment.” 

With this, she turned towards the lobby desk. “Steward, my dear, if you will.” Everyones stares turned to a nervous-looking bellhop behind the desk whom nobody seemed to notice before now, almost as if he appeared out of nowhere. His skin was a translucent blue, and his body tapered off into a ghostly wisp of a tail hovering a few inches off the ground.

Several people rushed back out the door as quickly as they came in, obviously not having expected this result. The remaining crowd started to excitedly murmur amongst themselves, while the reporters who braved the whole ordeal continued to pelt Ms. Gravely with queries. You just stood there with your mouth agape, your brain still processing what you had just heard and seen.

When your brain rebooted, the first thought that came into your head was,

“Fuckin’ nice.”


End file.
